Cubaball
Cubaball |nativename = Cubabola |image = CubaWithCigar.png |imagewidth =300px |caption =Descanse en Paz Señor Fidel |notes = |onlypredecessor = Republic of Cubaball |predicon = United States Cuba |reality = Republic of Cuba |government = Unitary Communist state. Not really anymore |capital = Havanaball |affiliation = |personality = Neutral, revolutionary, badass, goddamn commie (according to USA), chonga |language = Spanish |religion = Roman Catholicism Atheism Santería Spiritism Protestantism |friends = Venezuelaball (Hermano!) Communist friend Brazilball Argentinaball Philippinesball Secretly alive in my basement Another communist friend Russiaball Chinaball Indiaball North Koreaball Puerto Ricoball Indonesiaball Anti Imperialist Squad Iraqball Formerly: Sovietball Yugoslaviaball PDR Ethiopiaball |enemies = Floridaball NATOball USAball Donald Trump |likes = Patriotism, el Che Guevara, cigars, dairy products, nukes, Communism, to respect his neutrality, Canadian tourists, Baseball, choncletas, Old things, both Castro leaders, Christopher Columbus, Crocodiles, Bee Hummingbirds, Old American Cars, Rumba, Fidel Castro, Camila Cabello |hates = Imperialism (either American or Soviet), Call of Duty Black Ops (banned), Donald Trump |founded = 1898 (US occupation) 1902 - Present 1959 |ended = |predecessor = Republic of Cubaball |successor = |intospace = Not without Soviet Unionball |status = Retired and dormant. Still living the socialist life. Got a New President and ended the Castro Era |bork = Castro Castro|food = Cubano Sandwich}} Cubaball is a countryball in the American Carribbean islands. Much like other socialist/communist governed balls, he does not do so well in regards to political or economic freedom. However, Cubaball can into having a high human development index unlike his fellow counterparts. Despite the trade embargo placed on him by USAball, he has done well in regards to education and health - even becoming the first to eradicate mother to child transmission of HIV and syphilis in 2015. History Cubaball was a colony of Spainball, His mother until 1902 when USAball decided he didn't like Spainball growing sugar cane near his clay. So USAball invaded Cuba and made him a puppet to support capitalist american ideals. Then in 1959 he said capitalism was bad and said "F*** CAPITALISM" and moved out of USAball's house into Soviet Unionball's home. Soviet Unionball then gave Cubaball some free nukes to scare away American invaders which pissed off USAball and 54 years later they became friends again. Relationships Friends * Argentinaball - ¡Che Guevara! * Boliviaball, Iranball, Nicaraguaball, North Koreaball, Venezuelaball, Myanmarball, Sudanball, Syriaball, Burundiball and Zimbabweball - Anti Imperialist Squad and Other Comrades * Brazilball - He and I built a port together on my clay. Good friends. * Chinaball, Laosball, Vietnamball, North Koreaball - Comrades. We the last 5 communist comrades since Sovietball died and Communism dying with other Commies converting to capitalism * East Germanyball - our former leader visited you and I give you an island as a gift . You Are True Germany! you are still alive in the Caribbean * Indiaball - 10000 ton wheat, 10000 ton of rice. Eternal friend. * Nauruball - Socialist comrade, I give aid, he hates burger You are just an irrelevant dinky island * Indonesiaball - Our Leader is Best Friend. * Philippinesball - I sent missionaries to his clay, before I went into communism. He is similar to me cause he is now removing USAball. * Russiaball - His dad was our comrade and he is nice to us * Soviet Unionball - He was my best friend forever, I'll never forget you comrade. you gave me some nukes to protect me from Imperialist burger that tried to invade me and remove Communism out of my clay Neutrals * Canadaball - He is really friendly, he always buys my cigars and loves to come over when I'm lonely, Te amo comrade SINCE 1976 VIVA TRUDEAU!! But he loves stupid burger. * South Koreaball - We are friendly with North Korea but South Korea's Foreign Minister visited to me. Any Korea is good. * Spainball - Madre who raised me before Papa. But I hate Kings. REMOVE MONARCHY IMPERIALISM!! * Sri Lankaball - If only I can be like him someday * Texasball - I take the "La Estrella Solitaria" (The Lone Star) on my flag from him. and he of burger pig. * Vaticanball - Él help improve our relations between gringo padre. But... ¡Jesus was un comunista! ¿Who did he choose to catch los peces (fishes)? ¡Sí! ¡Los pescadores (fishermen)! * USAball - Relations have improved. But REMOVE TRUMP!!! Please remove him, he hates us! He threathened to ban travel from me to you! Enemies * Chinaball - ¡Ay, caramba! ¿Qué demonios es esto, Omsk? BETRAYING REVISIONIST DIM SUM DOG! FAKE CAPITALIST TRAITOR! (although you are under communist party) * Donald Trump - YOU SHALL NEVER GET REELECTED BECAUSE OF YOUR ESTÚPID BULLSHIT! YOU ARE THE REASON RELATIONS WITH BURGER ARE DECLINING! I HATE YOU! ME AND BURGER WERE GOING HAVE BETTER RELATIONS BUT YOU RUINED IT INSTEAD! REMOVE TRUMP! * Israelcube - Fake country * OASball - ¿What the hell? * UKball - I hate Kings too, monarch imperialist. Also, gib me Cayman! Also btw MALVINAS ARGENTINAS!!!!!!!!! Family: * Spainball - Mother * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Germanyball - Uncle * Luxembourgball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Denmarkball - Uncle * USAball - Adoptive Father/Half Brother. * Canadaball - Adoptive Uncle/Cousin. * Argentinaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Mexicoball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother * Brazilball - Cousin. * EUball - Cousin Gallery Artwork Cubaball.png Cuba_Card.png Facebook_Cubaball_190614.jpg Caribbean map.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Latino_eleven.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Communism on the western hempisphere 2.png txSMLMd.png Cuba%27s_Fuel.png Israel&Cuba.png|Cube-a Cuba_and_Puerto_Rico_polandball.png Yucutan&CubavsFlorida.png Brief_History_of_Florida.png 'b1VflF3.png Another World War.jpg Holy Profit.jpg Cant Defeat Cuba.png Cuban_Revolution.png Sd06SiH.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 10887360 338778542989167 4193414943724926989 o.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg BckPBvD.png 2G0l2Vj.png 8ioDL35.png W63Le8Q.png Yugoslav sob story.png Can't forget.png FEGm8Pm.png VoNkUek.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png The Party.png Shark!!.png The Opposites.png New Commie.png Voodoo Beans.png Links *Facebook page es:Cubaball fr:Cubaballe ru:Куба zh:古巴球 Category:America Category:Catholic c Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Latin America Category:Democracy Haters Category:Communist Category:Neutral Category:Chocolate Category:Revisionist Category:Christian Category:Tropical Category:Island Countryball Category:Second World Countries Category:Pork Lovers Category:Socialist Category:Latin Category:Christian Lovers Category:Pro Palestine Category:Russian lovers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Baseball Category:Russia Allies Category:China allies Category:Homosex Removers Category:Vodka Lover Category:Burger Removers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Red Blue White Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:ALBA Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:One Party State Category:Cubaball Category:UNball Category:Poor Category:Anti Kosovo Category:North America Category:Dictatorship Category:Central America Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Anti Israel